


A Difference of Philosophy

by goseaward



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-26
Updated: 2005-08-26
Packaged: 2017-10-31 14:03:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goseaward/pseuds/goseaward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney poked at the wobbly brown mixture. Snape made an abortive gesture to stop him, then sighed deeply and pinched the bridge of his nose between his fingers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Difference of Philosophy

"I don't expect you to understand the subtle art of potions brewing," Snape began. 

Rodney poked at the wobbly brown mixture. Snape made an abortive gesture to stop him, then sighed deeply and pinched the bridge of his nose between his fingers. Rodney poked again. "Doesn't look much like science to me." 

"And what do you--" 

"I mean," Rodney continued, nonchalant, "there's no way to predict that those ingredients would produce this mixture. Really, Snape. It matters when you harvest the mushrooms?" 

"That's hardly--" 

"This is nothing like physics." 

Snape's eyes darkened. 

"Physics makes sense..." 

"I DID NOT INVITE YOU BACK HERE TO CRITICISE MY OCCUPATION!" Snape bellowed, nostrils flaring. 

"Well then," Rodney said, looking at Snape for the first time in about ten minutes. "Strip." 

"Uh," Snape said. 

"Please don't tell me wizards have a different word for that? Or different equipment underneath?" Despite his words, Rodney perked up, interested. 

Snape sniffed and skinned quickly out of his clothes. 

Nodding, Rodney reached for his discarded shirt. "I brought the good lube. Where's the bedroom?" 

"It's down the-- _my_ lubricant is clearly superior. Especially since I do not truncate its proper name." 

"Yeah, yeah," Rodney said, waving a hand. 

Snape blinked as the wand that appeared in his hand, ready to hex, was just as quickly taken away by a Rodney who'd managed to get up from his chair faster than Snape thought the pale slug should have been able to move. 

"It's easier if you don't try to convince yourself you're smarter than me. You're not." Rodney dropped his hand, still holding Snape's wand, and set off down the hallway. "This way, you said?" 

Snape dearly hoped Rodney couldn't _predict_ wandless magic. 


End file.
